Don t Judge
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Bella le entregó a Edward su vida entera y el le pagó marchandose sin ninguna explicación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se de cuenta de la verdadera razón que tenia el? ONE SHOT TODOS HUMANOS


Don´t Judge

Habían pasado dos años desde que Edward me había dejado. Cuando lo conocí siempre creí que era un sueño, mi vida giraba a su alrededor y todo lo que poseía se lo di. La noche antes de que me dejara me entregué a el físicamente, siempre había dicho que guardaría esa parte para la persona que estaría toda la vida conmigo.

Cuando desperté en la mañana no estaba, había dejado una nota diciendo que regresaría pronto con el desayuno. Lo espere todo el día, no dormí en la noche porque creí que le podría haber pasado algo.

Cuando intenté comunicarme en los días siguientes no contestaba su teléfono, y su familia no sabia donde se encontraba. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que no me quería, me había utilizado como a una muñeca y me había tirado. Pensé en la posibilidad de ser solamente otra en la larga lista que tenia.

Nunca trató de comunicarse, no llamó ni mando cartas, tampoco correos electrónicos. Fue el momento de mi vida mas duro que jamás viví. Después de que se fue la vida dejó de tener sentido para mi.

Un año me quedé sin hacer nada con mi vida, seguí con mi rutina diaria con la esperanza de que algún DIA regresara. Pero no lo hizo.

Después me decidí a seguir adelante, así que conseguí trabajo en otra ciudad y me mude. Unos meses después conocí a un hombre, su nombre es Jacob. Comencé a salir con el solo para intentar despejar mi mente. Dos meses más tarde me confesó que me amaba más que a nada.

Le di la oportunidad de estar conmigo, pero desde el comienzo le conté la historia de Edward y le advertí que mi corazón no estaba dentro de mi pecho sino donde fuera que Edward estaba.

El nunca se rindió, dijo que su meta era hacer que me enamorara de el. La verdad lo dejé soñar aunque sabia que jamás lo lograría. Mi vida no tenía razón de ser, pero mientras no supiera que fue de Edward jamás moriría.

-Bella, te llamaron del correo – dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos. Nos encontrábamos en la mesa de la cocina a punto de comenzar a cenar – dijeron que era necesario que fueras.

-¿No te dijeron para qué? – pregunté tomando el tenedor.

Jacob había cumplido seis meses viviendo conmigo, la verdad no me quejaba. Me ayudaba pagando la mitad de los gastos en generas y lo único que tenia que hacer era dormir en la misma cama como si fuéramos casados. Debo admitir que debería decirle que se alejara de mí y consiguiera a alguien que realmente lo mereciera, pero era demasiado egoísta como para dejarlo ir.

-No, solo dijeron que era urgente. Creo que mencionaron algo así de unas cartas no entregadas – se puso serio y me miro a los ojos – creo que tienen algo que ver con… Edward.

En cuanto escuché ese nombre comencé a ahogarme con el agua que estaba tomando en ese momento. Me recuperé y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Qué es EXACTAMENTE lo que te dijeron? – pregunté marcando la las palabras mas de lo necesario.

Pude notar en sus ojos algo de decepción, dolor y tristeza. Pero en esos momentos no me importaba nada más que la palabra "cartas" y el nombre de Edward puestas en una sola plática.

-Dijeron que habían recibido dos cartas que iban dirigidas a ti y una de ellas era de parte de Edward y la otra de alguien desconocido, parece ser que el sobre del desconocido contiene un disco o algo así. No lo saben con seguridad porque no lo han abierto. – Bajó la mirada y continuó – Se que tu lo amabas Bella, pero el te abandonó y aun cuado te hubiera dejado una excusa nunca volvió. No creo que esas cartas ayuden a nuestra condición. En caso de que encontraras la razón y tu vieras la posibilidad de que t sigue amando, saldrías a buscarlo sin siquiera dudarlo un poco. Se que nunca me prometiste nada, y que siempre me aseguraste que estabas seca por dentro, pero tienes que admitir que he hecho aunque sea un pequeño cambio en ti.

Yo aun no podía reaccionar, había escuchado todo lo que Jacob había dicho, pero yo seguía preguntándome que dirían esas cartas. ¿A caso Edward no me había abandonado? O tal vez si pero me había dado un motivo por medio de una carta.

-Bella por favor di algo – dijo Jacob parándose de su asiento e hincándose a mi lado – sabes que te amo, y jamás te dejare y tampoco me rendiré- Pero por favor necesito un poco de tu ayuda, algo que me incite a seguir haciéndolo. Una pequeña señal de que saldrás adelante y me dejarás entrar en tu corazón de una vez por todas. No vayas a recoger las cartas, no dejes que los fantasmas de tu pasado te atormenten de nuevo.

-Lo siento Jacob – me giré para mirarlo y puse mi mano sobre su mejilla – Tal vez esta sea la respuesta, esta sea la forma en la que podré cerrar ese capitulo de mi vida de una vez por todas.

Jacob puso su mano sobre la mía y cerró los ojos. Pude ver una lágrima derramándose de su ojo, chocando con mi mano.

-Haz lo que quieras entonces, si crees que de ese modo podrás dejar todo atrás hazlo. – Quitó mi mano de su mejilla y se puso de pie – Solo quiero recordarte que aquí estaré para ti siempre.

Se marcho en dirección a la habitación que compartíamos. Esa noche no pude dormir nada, lo único que tenia en mi cabeza, era la urgencia de querer leer esa carta. Entonces después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, decidí darle una oportunidad a Jacob, había estado luchando por tanto tiempo que era hora de que obtuviera la recompensa.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí directamente a la oficina del correo.

-Buenos días – le dije a la recepcionista de la entrada – vengo a recoger un par de cartas, me parece que me llamaron ayer diciéndome que era urgente, que solo yo podía recogerlas.

-Si claro, usted es la señorita Swan ¿no es así? – dijo viéndome por encima de sus gafas.

-Asi es

-Las puede recoger en esa oficina – dijo señalando una puerta.

-Gracias – le sonreí y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la oficina.

Cuando entre se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad sentado detrás de un escritorio, me miro cuando entre y sonrió.

-Buenos días señorita Swan – se levanto y se acerco a mi, extendió su brazo y yo tome su mano – siento mucho que tuviera que venir hasta acá pero era necesario. Verá, sabe que hace dos días recibimos unas cartas dirigidas a usted y no podíamos entregárselas más que personalmente. Es protocolo de la empresa.

-No hay problema, mientras mas pronto me las entregue mas pronto volverá a lo que estaba haciendo y yo también.

-Sí, claro – se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio y buscó en un cajón.

Saco dos cartas e inmediatamente reconocí la escritura de Edward, en ese momento mi muerto corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. Iba a comenzar a jadear pero me contuve.

-Aquí tiene y disculpe las molestias – me extendió las cartas y yo las tome rápidamente.

Salí corriendo porque sabía que iba a comenzar a llorar y no podría parar. Llegué a mi casa mas pronto gracias a que iba mucho mas rápido de lo normal.

Abrí primero el sobre que no era de parte de Edward, ya que si leía a carta de Edward no seria capaz de hacer nada más.

Dentro de ese sobre se encontraba un papel, en el cual estaba escrito un teléfono y una dirección. No vi el caso de que fuera para mí, pero al parecer así decía en los datos del sobre.

Saqué rápidamente mi computadora portátil y la prendí. Introduje el disco y comenzó un video. Se veía un cuarto oscuro y se oía una respiración. Entonces se prendieron las luces. Vi la imagen más horrible que jamás había visto en mi vida. Edward se encontraba en el centro del cuarto, atado de manos y sentado en una silla, también traía puesto una banda sobre los ojos.

No se veía nada más, pero al cabo de unos minutos una voz comenzó a hablar. Decía que habían secuestrado a Edward y que al menos de que entregaran 5 millones de dólares a la dirección que se encontraba en el sobre, lo matarían.

Mi mente se bloqueó totalmente al igual que mi cuerpo, quería apagar la computadora y seguir fingiendo que me había dejado, pero no podía. El video continuó y vi como torturaban a Edward día tras día durante una semana. En el séptimo día decían que se había acabado el plazo y que lo matarían. Entonces frente a mis ojos vi como ponían fin a la vida del hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Después de varias quemaduras en el brazo, con los cuales el grito tanto que mis oídos dolieron, su respiración bajo de ritmo hasta que se dejó de escuchar.

Cuando el video finalizó mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar. Aventé la computadora y comencé a gritar y llorar. Corrí por toda la casa en busca de un consuelo que no obtendría. Todo este tiempo culpándolo y pensando mal de él. Edward había sido secuestrado y torturado hasta la muerte durante una semana.

Después de unas horas mi cuerpo no aguantó mas, caí en el piso y quede en estado catatónico. Mi casa estaba hecha un desastre gracias a mí, había platos y jarrones quebrados por todas partes. Mis manos y cara sangraban por todo lo que yo misma me había ocasionado.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo tirada, recordé que había puesto la nota de Edward en mi bolsillo. La tome con las manos temblorosas y la abracé contra mi pecho, no estaba segura de leerla mi pobre corazón no lo aguantaría. Pero la curiosidad me ganó y comencé a leer.

_Querida Bella, si estás leyendo esto es porque probablemente esté muerto._

_Primero que nada quiero explicarte porque me pasó esto, mis padres son ricos muy ricos. Mi padre es dueño de una empresa con mucho dinero de por medio. Nunca te hablé de esto por miedo a que quisieras conocerlo. Nunca nos llevamos bien mi padre y yo, y aunque amaba a mi madre ella no trató de defenderme cuando mi padre me corrió de la casa. Mi padre era un hombre tan egoísta que al parecer no quiso pagar por mi rescate. No me importa ya que se que si lo hubiera hecho, el habría creído que le debía la vida y que debía servirle. Me hubiera tratado como un esclavo y no me hubiera permitido estar contigo. Por eso preferiría mil veces la muerte antes que pensar en un futuro en el que tú no aparezcas._

_Bueno con esto te compruebo lo que te dije cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia (uno de los días más felices de mi vida, por cierto), te dije que antes de conocerte no tenia vida, no tenía un rumbo fijo. Estaba perdido sin ti. Tu eres todo para mi, probablemente a estas alturas ya hayas visto el video de mi captura. Te ruego por favor que no sufras por mí. Esa tortura no sería nada comparada con verte sufrir a ti._

_Te pido también que salgas adelante, se que te prometí un futuro juntos, pero al parecer no podré dártelo. Quiero que seas feliz Bella, por mi._

_Te amo ahora y siempre, aun más allá de la muerte. Te esperaré pacientemente hasta que vengas al cielo conmigo._

_La última noche que pasamos juntos fue la más maravillosa de mi vida. La forma en que nuestros cuerpos se ajustaban perfectamente a del otro fue la sensación más bella que jamás he sentido._

_Sé más que nadie que lo nuestro fue único y no tiene nombre ni precio, pero sé que continuará más allá de la muerte._

_Solo espero poder verte de nuevo. _

_Siempre tuyo:_

_Edward._

Cuando terminé de leer la carta, la pegué a mi pecho y cerré los ojos para no abrirlos más.


End file.
